1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical connector; more particular, to a communication connector and a transmission wafer thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional communication connecting device includes two communication connectors for transmitting signal by inserting to each other. Each communication connector has a plurality of conductive terminals, and the manufacturing complexity of each the communication connector is related to the construction and the relative position design of the conductive terminals. Thus, how to manufacture the conductive terminals more easily without affecting the signal transmission effect by changing the construction and the relative position design thereof has become one of the main research directions in the connector field.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.